1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to partitions, and more particularly to a one-piece partition, formed of foldable sheet material such as paperboard or the like, which can be readily erected by folding the panels of the blank at certain angles relative to each other to provide five separate cells when the erected partition is placed within an outer container or wrapper.
2. Description of the Background Art:
A background search conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 101,092 137,791 979,373 2,267,378 2,593,092 3,199,759 3,260,440 3,931,924 4,130,235 4,171,762 4,272,008 4,299,351 4,335,842 4,320,867 4,376,507 ______________________________________
None of the patents found in the search discloses a five cell partition formed from a unitary blank and having a pair of first and second sections foldably interconnected at certain edges and presenting pairs of first and second inner and outer side panels connected to each other by pairs of intermediate and end panels in the manner of applicant's invention.